It is known to employ systems for distributing and transferring power and/or data to devices disposed along a transmission line or cable. Exemplary documentation in the U.S. patent literature includes the following: U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,589, discloses electrical devices such as inductive couplers, power conversion and modulation/demodulation circuits used in the distribution and/or transfer of power and/or data to electrical devices along an underwater cable; U.S. Pat. No. 6,624,745 discloses an inductively-coupled data communications system which distributes power and data along the same two-wire conductor between, e.g. network stations; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,022 discloses a solid-state control system for large-scale irrigation that incorporates a central processing unit having a master clock and a central/syringe timing module system connected to a plurality of satellite controllers which are, in turn, connected to control irrigation solenoid valves. The listing above is by no means intended to be complete, but merely a sampling of patents relating to distributed power systems.
The invention described below is intended to simplify, ease installation and reliability, and potentially reduce cost in a distributed power system utilized in an exemplary but nonlimiting irrigation system.